wiki_is_comingfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1
Season 1 is the first series of the TV show, Game of Thrones. Consisting of ten episodes averaging 50 minutes in length, the series was shot between July 23 and December 18, 2010, and first aired on April 17, 2011. Season 1 was filmed on location in Northern Ireland and Malta, with the Paint Hall facility in Belfast being used as the main studio. Season 1 had a budget of $60 million. Season 1 is largely, if not entirely, based on the first novel of the A Song of Ice and Fire titled[[ A Game of Thrones| A Game of Thrones]], although some events from the second novel, A Clash of Kings, was brought forward. There are also some events from the first book that were moved forward to Season 2, for reasons of cost. Plot Season 1 spans a period of several months on a world where the seasons last for years at a time. The action begins in the unified Seven Kingdoms of Westeros as the long summer ends and winter draws near. Lord Eddard Stark is asked by an old friend, King Robert Baratheon, to serve as the King's Hand following the death of its previous incumbent, Eddard and Robert's mentor Jon Arryn. Eddard is reluctant, but receives intelligence suggesting that Jon was murdered. Eddard accepts Robert's offer, planning to use his position and authority to invesitgate the alleged murder. Meanwhile, on the eastern continent of Essos, the exiled children of House Targaryen, which Robert destroyed to claim the throne, are plotting to return to Westeros and unseat the "usurper". To this end, Viserys Targaryen arranges the marriage of his sister Daenerys to Khal Drogo, the leader of 40,000 Dothraki warriors, in return for the use of his warriors in invading Westeros. For her part, Daenerys just wants to find a safe refuge far away from King Robert's assassins and her brother's scheming ambition. Finally, on the northern-most border of the Seven Kingdoms the sworn brothers of the Night's Watch guard the Wall, a 300 mile long colossal fortification of ice which has stood for thousands of years. The Watch defends the Wall against the depredations of the lawless wildlings who live beyond, but rumour speaks of a new threat arising in the lands of perputual winter. Episodes Cast Main cast Guest cast The guest cast is in order of rank or social importance by region of Westeros and Essos. Media release The first season of Game of Thrones ''released on Blu-ray and DVD on March 6, 2012, a few weeks before the debut of Season 2 on HBO. As well as all ten episodes of the first season, this set includes extra and special features. Blu-Ray *Includes all DVD features, plus: *Blu-Ray Complete Guide to Westeros - an interactive compendium of the noble houses and lands featured in Season 1, plus 24 exclusive histories of the Seven Kingdoms as told by the characters themselves done with animated illustrations that provide more information on the background of ''Game of Thrones. *In-Episode Guide - in-feature resource that provides background information about on-screen characters, locations, and relevant histories while each episode plays. *Anatomy of an Episode - an in-episode experience that explores the creative minds and colossal efforts behind episode 6, "A Golden Crown." *Hidden Dragon Eggs - find the hidden dragon eggs to uncover even more never-before-seen content. DVD *Complete Guide to Westeros – an interactive compendium of the noble houses and lands featured in season one. *Making Game of Thrones – an exclusive 30-minute feature including never-before-seen footage from the set and interviews from the cast and crew. *Character Profiles – profiles of 15 major characters as described by the actors portraying them. *Creating the Show Open – an inside look at the creation of the Emmy®-winning opening title sequence for Game of Thrones. *From the Book to the Screen – executive producers David Benioff and D.B. Weiss along with author George R.R. Martin talk about the challenges of bringing Martin’s epic fantasy novel to life on HBO. *The Night’s Watch – an in-depth look at the unique order of men who patrol and protect the Wall, a 700 foot ice structure that separates the Seven Kingdoms from the darkness beyond. *Creating the Dothraki Language – an insightful glance into the comprehensive language created for the Dothraki people in Game of Thrones. *Audio Commentaries – Seven audio commentaries with cast and crew including David Benioff, D.B. Weiss, George R.R. Martin, Emilia Clarke, Peter Dinklage, Kit Harington, Lena Headey, Mark Addy, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Maisie Williams, Sophie Turner, Isaac Hempstead Wright, Bryan Cogman, Harry Lloyd, Daniel Minahan and Alan Taylor.